


Heaven in a Wild Flower

by theskyskye



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Fun, Gen, I accidentally made Tango a puppy, I am actually very bad at tagging, Non-sexual dom/sub undertones if you squint, basically just a cute walk in a field, purposeful tag alliteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyskye/pseuds/theskyskye
Summary: Tango learns what flowers are.~or~The fic where I accidentally characterize Tango as a puppy/toddler.Script style.Title from "Auguries of Innocence" by William Blake





	Heaven in a Wild Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Head canons I'm working with here:  
1) Tango is a demon and doesn't really know what earth is like  
2) Tango instinctively holds hands with people for various reasons, both simultaneously when he is excited, but also in order to calm down. Say... it's sort of a way from him to express emotions- it is a mannerism he never really grew out of.  
3) Tango can light stuff on fire, purposefully and accidentally (demon boy).  
4) Zed is an enabler  
5) Impulse is ironically the only one with self control

_ (Tango, Zedaph, and Impulse are walking around the server, approaching the fantasy district, which is known for vast flower fields. Tango and Impulse are loosely holding hands, probably to keep Tango from running off and getting lost. They are talking about a red stone project, but Tango has since gone quiet in favor of looking at the landscape around them. Zed and Impulse have continued the conversation, then Tango interjects.) _

**Tango**: What are these-- colorful plants?

**Impulse**: They're called flowers, Tango.

_ (Zed picks an orange tulip and holds it up to Tango's nose, assuming he's going to smell it. They have now stopped walking.) _

**Zed**: Here!

_ (Tango immediately opens his mouth and bites the flower off the stem, his teeth make a snapping noise, at which point Zed quickly retracts his hand, still holding the stem. The stem is slightly burnt at the cut off. Zed starts laughing.) _

**Impulse**: Wait, Tango, no! You don't eat them!!

_ (Impulse tightens his grip and tugs Tango's hand to redirect his attention. Tango's eyes go wide like a puppy as he opens his mouth and lets the half chewed flower fall out.) _

**Tango**: Huh?

_ (Zed continues to laugh, and is picking a variety of flowers.) _

**Impulse**: Flowers aren't food, Tango. They probably don't even taste good.

**Tango** : _ (excitedl) _Yeah, it was pretty bitter!

_ (Impulse sighs. Zed has come back with the flowers, and this time hands him an oxeye daisy. Tango takes it, contemplates it for a moment, and then crams the whole thing in his mouth before either Impulse or Zed can stop him. He chews triumphantly and delightedly.) _

**Impulse**: Tango! What did I just say?!

_ (Zed is laughing maniacally. Impulse drops Tango's hand and takes Tango's face in his hands and pushes in on his cheeks in an attempt to make him open his mouth. Tango has clamped his mouth shut and is trying to push Impulse's hands away from his face. Zed has doubled over and is gasping for breath.) _

**Impulse**: Tango! Open! Spit it out!

_ (Tango shakes his head "no," Impulse seems to get an idea after a moment, and then pokes a finger into the corner of Tango's mouth, forcing his lips apart. Tango pulls back entirely, still chewing, and after swallowing, he opens his mouth to show that the flower is all gone and grins widely.) _

**Tango**: That was gross!

**Impulse**: Then... Why would you eat it?

_ (Tango shrugs lightly. Zed is approaching with another flower. Impulse steps in between the two, stopping both Zed from handing over the flower and Tango from taking it.) _

**Impulse**: Stop feeding him flowers!

**Zed**: But it's funny! They're probably not even poisonous.

**Impulse**: But you're not supposed to eat flowers anyway!

**Zed**: _ (petulantly) _Dandelions are edible.

**Impulse**: Okay, fine. Dandelions are maybe okay to eat. 

_(Tango's eyes light up)_

**Tango**: Which ones are those?!!

_ (Impulse looks constipated, he does not condone Tango's flower eating. Zed looks around and spots a dandelion patch. He picks three and brings them back, handing one to everyone) _

**Zed**: We can all have these!

_ (Tango and Zed both eat their dandelions, and once finished, both turn to Impulse expectantly.) _

**Tango**: That was tasty! Impulse you have to eat it, you have to! Please?

_ (Zed is nodding along insistently. Tango is giving puppy eyes again. Impulse sighs and makes a show of putting the flower in his mouth. They both clap when he does so. He wrinkles his nose at this bitter taste, but forces himself to swallow it. Tango and Zed look a little too happy.) _

**Impulse**: I thought you said it tasted good.

**Tango**: I lied.

_ (Tango smiles, and Impulse can't help but smile back. Impulse takes Tango's hand again and they all continue walking.) _

**Zed**: So anyway, flowers don't really do much except look pretty, you can make dyes from them though. The first one you ate was an orange tulip, the other one was an oxeye daisy.

**Tango**: What's that red one? I like the red one.

**Zed**: That's a poppy.

**Tango**: _ (nodding) _ Super pretty.

**Zed**: We can make flower pots to put around your base if you want.

_ (Tango's hand tightens around Impulse's in excitement as he nods again, this time frantically. Impulse dodges his swinging horns. The motion reminds Tango to contain himself and he stops flailing quite so wildly.) _

**Tango**: Yes please!

**Impulse**: You can pick a few. Make sure to leave some for other people though.

_ (Impulse lets go of Tango's hand. Tango runs like a bat out of hell toward the closest poppy. Impulse and Zed restart the conversation about red stone. Tango picks 5 poppies and returns to Impulse's side. After gently placing the flowers in his inventory, he takes Impulse's hand again. He seems content.) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have not published much, but this is the first time I have produced a full work 'script' style. I hope it works out, and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is based purely on imagination, and 100% does not reflect on real events, nor does it reflect on how Zed, Impulse, and Tango act as content creators. There are many aspects of personality and action that are missed and/or misrepresented.
> 
> This is 'unedited' as of 4/4/2020 and it may stay that way forever. If you catch any formatting, grammar, or awkward wording issues, please let me know! I really appreciate the help :D  
Thanks again for reading!


End file.
